The Genuine Love for You Trunks OneShot
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: Lisa always had a crush on Trunks, and is heartbroken when he has a girlfriend. Several years later, she is being married and Trunks is invited to the wedding! Something's bound to happen...


Name: Lisa  
Age: 16  
What type: Dragonball z :D  
Genre: Romance and action  
Looks: Smooth, jet-black hair, Turquiose eye color  
Personality: Well, im a shy person but if someone messes with my friends i'll kick there ass : D  
I'm a tough girl =]  
Equpiment:/  
Friends: The whole dbz gang =D, Viktorya(Which is gonna be the author, Ashleen) xD  
Family: Dad: Goku, Mom:Chi-Chi, Brother:Gohan  
Enemies:Android 17 :]  
Pets:none  
Powers: The Saiyan powers  
Crush: Trunks *hearteyes*  
Modern/Alternate Univers/etc...: Dragonball world  
Other: I hope you wanna make one for me =]

I blinked my eyes as they started to sting.

"Are you done with your Algebra?" My Mother, Chi-Chi, asked. I looked at her weakly and groaned.

"No, this stupid homework sucks." I complained, banging my head to the table.

"Don't say that Lisa," She started scolding, "You will become a bright girl, married to a rich man, and owning a large clothing design company." She squealed. I rolled my eyes and sighed sadly. I really wanted to train with Gohan, or at least Trunks. I smiled softly; he was so much nicer than Gohan, he always teases me.

"Can I tra-" She interrupted me with a hard glare, towering over me…Oh, boy…

"You cannot train unless you are finished. Don't act like Gohan, and most of all, do not turn into Daddy. Ugh! He always leaves without telling me…." Then she went on and on, and I manage to sneak away. I crept up to my room and sighed, then slid to down the door. All this homework is too much, even for me. I still heard my mom talking to herself and giggled a bit. Maybe a little break won't hurt a bit. I opened the window and flew through the air. I just loved how the wind went through my hair, flapping wildly. I laughed loudly when I saw birds flying the other way, trying to dodge me. I closed my eyes and sighed in content. And of course, that did not last really long.

"Lisa, get out of the way!" I heard a voice shout. I snapped my eyes opened and screamed. Gohan was heading straight towards me. I acted by instinct and headed…downward; some instinct I have! I closed my eyes tightly for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and first thing I saw was purple hair, and my eyes drifted to what was holding me, and I quickly blushed.

"H-hey Trunks." I stuttered, my face still bright. He just smiled in response and slowly landed on the grassy ground. I blushed and reluctantly got out of his arms; he was very comfy, just being that close to me… But I could never be with him. I shook my head and had a weird sparkle in my eye.

'Don't give up Lisa! You are good!' I shouted with confidence.

"Uhh…is she okay?" I heard Trunks ask my brother.

"Don't worry about it, she's always weird." Gohan said with a snicker. I glared at him and looked away.

"I got it from you, Gohan." I said, annoyed. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Why don't we all train together; that way, Trunks and I has competition, and Lisa can train on her bad aiming." Gohan bragged. I sighed, and slapped my forehead lightly. Brothers, they can be soo annoying. I got into my stance, never the less, and started to blast Ki blast to a nearby tree, but I kept missing. I bit my lip in concentration. I blasted another and yet, I missed. I wanted to stomp in frustration, but Gohan's teasing would increase. I heard someone flying off somewhere and light footsteps behind me. I almost gasped in shock when I felt a hand around my waist and the arm that was blasting Ki blast.

"You have to calm down and go with your instinct." Trunks whispered in my ear. I felt my heart beating faster than it was suppose to go and felt my face redder than the reddest tomato.

"R-right." I stuttered and try to calm down. It's pretty hard when your absolute crush is right next to you, holding me, and your mind drifting off to heaven, well, close to heaven that is. I almost lost control of my tolerance of being this close to him, when he laced his fingers with mine, not to mention he smelled really good.

'Dang it Trunks!' I thought in panic, 'Why do you have to be so intoxicating?'

"Now, charge up your Ki." He orders like a teacher. I nodded shakily, almost hyperventiling. I charged up the Ki blast and he had a tighter grip on my waist.

"Now, breathe in deeply and let the Ki blast go, let your instincts take over." He stated.

'What did you think I was doing?' I thought sarcastically. An overwhelming feeling came over me as confidence boiled up in me. I put all my faith in that Ki blast and thrust it towards the tree. It hit dead in the center and the tree, toppled over, breaking into two. I stared in disbelief. No way…

"I did it! Did you see that Trunks! Did ya?" I asked, excited. He just smiled at me and patted my head.

"You did well." He simply said. I giggled a bit, and kissed his cheek, then froze… Did I just…? I wish I could really disappear like right now! But it made me feel a little happy inside to see Trunks blushing a bit and smiling.

"What was that for?" He teased. I blushed and scratched my head.

"I j-just wanted to thank y-you fo-Well, y-you helped me-...I w-was just…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I didn't know what words I saw saying. Trunks just laughed and shook his head; that laugh I always loved.

"It's okay, Lisa. Thank you for that reward; here's yours." He said, kissing my forehead. I felt my lip quiver. My legs felt like noodles and I slumped to the ground. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. I was having a macramé party in my head. Then I quickly realized that Gohan was back.

"Where did you go Gohan? What happened?" I questioned. He simply waved at me to come closer. I caught up with the two boys to see Trunks blushing and Gohan grinning. Now, I am REALLY confused.

"What happened?" I questioned, once again.

"Someone's getting a girlfriend soon…" Gohan said in a singsong voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did Videl actually say yes to you on a date?" I teased. Gohan blushed and glared at me. I knew he had a crush on her; blackmail…

"N-no! Are friend here, Trunks, is going to ask a Hannah to be his girlfriend!" Gohan said, congratulating his friend by punching him on the arm. I felt my heart breaking into little pieces before my mind can think what he said. Trunks is having a girlfriend…? I felt both of their eyes on me. I just felt like crumpling up and screaming at him, saying "Why can't you see me as one?" but that would be selfish. I wanted to cry, but they would both wonder what's wrong with me, or worse, Gohan would know that I liked him… I did the only thing that would hide my misery.

"That's great Trunks! I'm…I'm p-proud of you." I said, adding a fake smile. I almost felt my eyes sting a bit.

'Idiot! Don't start breaking down right now, please don't!' I begged to my body.

"Um...I have to go do something." I whispered softly, about to launch myself in the air, then Trunks grabbed a hold of my arm. I begged my heart to let my mind straight things through.

"You sure you are okay, you seem in a hurry." Trunks said. Out of all the times you can figure out what I am feeling, Trunks, what can't you see it now?

"I'm fine…" I said, getting out of his grip, and flying off. I looked back to see a pang of guilt flash into Gohan's eyes. I don't know why, but he has nothing to do with it. I guess my heart picked the wrong person. Why Hannah. I know she is pretty and smart, but I was there for Trunks for most of the time. I was there when he needed help. Hannah has long, luscious, brown hair; I have jet-black hair. She has out-going green eyes. I have the eyes of lighting… I needed to talk to somebody… Viktorya! She would help me. I found her house easily in the city and knocked on her door frantically. She was one of my best friends, and the person I would normally go to for advice. Not mom, she would _kill_ Trunks. The door was open viciously with a girl with red hair, and hazel.

"Why the hell are you knocking on my door lik-…Lisa?" She asked, wrried. The tears started to pour like waterfalls. I couldn't hold them in anymore.

"I felt like my heart was ripped from my body." I whispered to her. She quickly understanded what I meant and moved for me to enter….

"HE DID WHAT?" She demanded. I smiled weakly. I could go to Viktorya for advice, but she usually did it with kindness, but when it comes to love, hell, she is another person.

"W-well, Trunks is about to ask Hannah to be his girlfriend." I said. It felt like venom when I said it. She stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh, hell no! What is wrong with that boy! Can't he see his soulmate is right next to him? And I am not talking about Gohan." She said, with slight humor. I giggled a bit and nodded. After her small talk, she sighed and plopped down onto the couch.

"That little bastard…" She muttered.

"Don't call him that!" I said defensively. She just glared and looked away.

"Why shouldn't I? He played with your heart and BAM! Looked what happened to you? He should of known that you like him, you told him…right?" She asked. I sighed and shook my head. I heard her groan and nodded.

"What should I do?" I asked her. She looked at me then scoffed.

"It's obvious; keep moving." She stated.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"Heres the quote I heard once before…

'Take a second out to think about this: in your life you search and search for the right person for you. Every time you break up with someone you get one step closer to that person. You should look at moving on as getting closer to meeting the one.' By Ian Philpot. Was that _good_?" She asked. I giggled a bit and shook my head.

"That is a bit too casual and not meaningful; another one please?" I asked.

"' No man is worth your tears, but once you find one that is, he won't make you cry' by someone I forgot." She asked with a smile on my face.

"Nuh-uh..." I said, teasing her a bit. She sighed and ruffled her hair.

"How about…

'Sometimes the cards we are dealt are not always fair. However you must keep smiling and moving on' By Tom Jackson. Fair enough?'" She asked.

"I like that one…I should keep moving on…" I muttered to myself. Unfortunately, Viktorya heard and smirked.

"Remember that guy who I let you meet last time?" She questioned. I nodded and looked indifferent.

"Ryou? So?" I questioned. I was a bit startled when she toss me her phone unexpected.

"Start making plans and moving on." She said with a wink, and going upstairs.

"Uhh, where are you going?" I asked.

"Calling Toshiro, I am bored without him." She whined.

"Aren't you guys going out?" I said with a smirk, while she just rolled her eyes.

"Hell no. Why would I be in love with that shorty?" She said, going up the stairs. I giggled then looked at the phone. I dialed in the numbers and took in a nervous breath when I heard it ringing.

"Hello? Do you like harassing me, Viktorya?" A soft voice asked, teasing. I felt my hands getting sweaty.

"Uhh, no. This is Lisa, remember, from last time?" I asked.

"Really? Hey, Lisa, what's up? I haven't heard from you for a while." I heard him smiling.

"Nothing much. I hope I'm not being blunt or anything, but uh… Do you want to get a smoothie?" I asked.

"Heh. I haven't had one in a long time, I'll see ya later at 7; it's a date." He said,a nd I felt my heard going fast like times with Trunks.

'_No,_' I scolded myself, _'Don't think of him and move on…'_

~5 Years later~

"No, she should wear this one!" I heard Viktorya shout.

"No, my daughter should be wearing this one instead!" I heard my mother yell.

"Old hag, I have more experince than you!" Viktorya retorted. I sighed in shame.

"OLD HAG! Listen here red-haired lady, I am her MOTHER, if you do not understand!" Chi-chi yelled.

"SO WHAT? I AM HER BEST-FRIEND, PROBABLY HER SISTER!" She yelled back.

"Enough guys! My wedding is in 2 hours, and I really don't need arguing." I said, with a slight headache.

"Fine, fine." Viktorya said with a huff.

"Why don't you go back to your white-haired boyfriend." Chi-chi said, annoyed. Viktorya blushed and turned her head.

"His name is Torshiro Hitsugaya and he's getting out his tux." She said, dismissing the idea, but that didn't stop me.

"I can't believe it, but I was right." I squeeled.

"About what?" Viktorya asked as Chi-chi left the room, knowing she had to get everything else ready.

"You and Toshiro, it's soo cute." I fantasied.

"Oh shut up…" She said with a blush.

"I wish my fairy tale was like that. The first man you set eyes on would be your soulmate…" I said sadly. Then felt tears streaming down my eyes.

"Oh, Lisa!" Viktorya pleaded, "I thought you were over with him, what happen?"

"I just can't get him out of my head. He always pops up in my head! Not to mention he is going to be in my wedding." I cried. It was true, I was so scared to give Trunks the card, I asked Bulma to give it to him for me. Viktorya wrapped her arms around me as I try to stop crying.

"Shh...Don't cry. Please don't cry, your too beautiful for that. This is your wedding day, the happiest day of your life, next to getting a child." She mused as I laughed a bit.

"Sorry, but heres a quote for you… 'When the world says, "Give up," hope whispers, "Try it one more time' by anonymous." She whispered in my ear.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon, princess, but lets get your face cleaned off. You are a mess." She joked as I laughed.

"Sorry for getting for dress wet." I whispered. She grinned as if it was nothing.

"Heh. I am still looking hott!" She said in confidence.

"I can't disagree with that. You look beautiful Lisa." A voice said as Viktorya squealed.

"Toshi-kun!" She said, wrapping her arms around him. He just chuckled a bit and kissed her hand. I was a bit surprised that he managed to grow at her height. He was so short last time.

"Still call me that I see." He said with a sigh.

"But you know you love me," She said with a grin, "But why are you here?"

"Someone's was being impatient of seeing the bride today." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Who?" I asked. He just jerked his thumb behind him and there he was; my groom, the man I was marrying today.

"Ryou? Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride?" I teased. He chuckled and got through Viktorya and Toshiro.

"I need to see you and speak to you…alone" He said, looking at Viktorya and Toshiro.

"We need to go Viky-chan." Toshiro said, grabbing Viktorya gently by the waist and leading her out.

"Fine, but don't stay in there for long!" She threatened. Once the door closed, Ryou sighed and looked at me.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hi handsome." I said with a giggle. He hugged me close to him and sighed.

"I need to know something…" He said. I smiled and snuggled into him.

"What is it?" I said, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"Do…Do you really love me or Trunks...?" He asked as I felt my heart started to beat faster.

Viktorya's Pov~

I sighed and laid my head on Toshiro's shoulder.

"Toshi-kun?" I asked.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked.

"Do you know where Trunks is or Gohan?" I asked. We walked through a patio outside.

"I don't-" Something interrupted him as we both heard a crash. We both ran further away from the patio to see Gohan getting slammed to a wall and a very angry Trunks. We both peeked over the side to see them arguing.

"I found them…" I whispered.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Toshiro asked.

"Talking? It looks more like a fight coming on." I said. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"How could you Gohan?" I heard Trunks said.

"I thought it was the best for her, and you!" Gohan retorted.  
"You knew I loved Lisa with all my heart! You knew, but why?" Trunks begged. I looked at him shocked. He loved her?

"I wanted to protect her…I thought…you would hurt her." Gohan whispered, making me look at him confused.

"Gohan…You know that I would risk my life for her. I would not even dare of hurting her…" Trunks said and I smiled softly.

"But, what now? Are going to tell her how you feel?" Gohan asked, sliding to the ground.

"Are you crazy? This is her wedding day, she deserves to be happy…" Trunks said, sliding down next to him. I shook my head and made my presence noticeable.

"Viktorya?" Gohan and Trunks said, confused. I heard Toshiro groaned, knowing I have some scheme in my mind.

"Even though she deserves to be happy…She needs to spend it with the one she loves, and that's you Trunks," I said, looking directly at him, "And you are going to tell her how you feel."

"How?" Trunks asked, a bit eager. I grinned and pointed at myself proudly.

"Don't worry…I have a plan." I said with a sly smirk.

Lisa's Pov~

"…A-are you sure?" I asked. Ryou smiled and nodded his head. Even though he was in a bit of pain, he still wanted to go through with this.

"I'm sure…Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said, grinning slightly at me. The door knocked and it was Viktorya.

"Hey, I told you don't stay in there for long. Now shoo!" She said, kicking Ryou out, literally.

"You ready?" She asked, putting a white veil over my face.

"I think so…" I said, looking down.

"Hey, don't worry, you'll be surprised." She said, bringing me out.

~Fast Forward~

I was trembling when I heard the music playing, "Here comes the bride."

I heard the doors opened and I slowly walked to the pace, but all stopped when I saw Ryou associating with Trunks, both of them smiling about something, and Viktorya giving me the thumbs up. The whole DBZ gang looked confused, and everyone else that I'm not sure of. As I made it up to the alter, Trunks and Ryou were still talking, and then stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked, whispering to them.

"You'll see." Trunks said with a wink.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Ryou stated, "I am hear to announce that I am not marrying Lisa…" Then, there were uproars of gasp, shocks, and people fainting. Trunks and I ignore them.

"Lisa, do you love me?" Trunks said.

"Trunks, I-I'm in lov-"

"Just be honest with your heart…Do you love me?" He pleaded. Everyone else was still in shock and listening to Ryou's speech. I looked down to my feet and bit my lip. I had to be honest with my heart, I can't bear the burden.

"…O-of course I love you. I still love you from 5 years ago; and nothing will change that." I whispered softly, placing my hand to his cheek.

"Lisa...You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to say that. The most precious thing that ever came to me was you. I want to stay with you; I want you to be my wife." Trunks said, holding me close.

"E-everyone's watching Trunks." I whispered.

"So?" He said, finally placing his lips on mine. I felt my legs go weak and I wrapped my arms around him. After a few seconds we broke off.

"Lets go." He whispered, picking me up. I yelped a bit, getting everyone's attention.

"T-trunks? What are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm kidnapping the bride." He said with a smirk.  
"TRUNKS! PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN!" Chi-chi screamed.

"YEAH, GO TRUNKS!" Viktorya cheered, hugging Toshiro tightly.

"Goku, I hope you don't mind." Trunks said.

"I didn't see anything; take good care of her." Goku said with a wink. Trunks nodded and flew through the open doors. And at that moment, Chi-chi fainted.

~In The Air~

"So, Trunks…When do you start planning on marrying me?" I asked. He just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Tomorrow… Just before I have a proper chance of proposing to you." He said.

"Heh. A man of action I see." I said with a giggle.

"I'm not letting this opportunity slip away from me… I love you, Lisa. I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you" Trunks said softly. I smiled and snuggled into him a bit closer.

"I love you to, Trunks…"

"_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it" _~Curtis Judalet


End file.
